Heartlace
by Nyarghh
Summary: Kyoko finds an interesting article at the beach and gives it to Tsuna as a belated birthday present. An accidental shot from Reborn's gun fired at the necklace and a boy the same age as Tsuna appears. Caution for reading: YAOI! Hibari x OC
1. Meeting Zeru

Heartlace

Summary: Tsuna's mom finds an interesting article at the beach and gives it to Tsuna as a belated birthday present. An accidental shot from Reborn's gun fired at the necklace and a boy the same age as Tsuna appears. (Caution for reading: YAOI!!!) Hibari x OC

x………………………………………….x

Author's Note

**Note: I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE A READER POINTED OUT SOME MISTAKES I MADE :D THANX ALOT~! 3 :] May the cookies be with you.**

Kitty: UWAH! IM A BAD WRITER! I KEEP GETTING NEW IDEAS!

Matt: YOU SHOULD FINISHED THE OTHERS BEFORE ADDING THIS!

Kitty: I CAN'T HELP IT! Great more work for me

Matt: GET TO WORK!

Kitty: EEP! DISCLAIMER TUNA KUN!

Tsuna: MY NAME IS TSUNA! Anyway Kitty-Chan doesn't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn

Reborn: Our rating's woudn't be as good if she owned it

Kitty: TT_TT mean people

x………………………………………….x

_Past_

_The night was reflected on the water as a woman walked across the beach with a baby cradling in her arms. The baby reached out for his mom. He mom gave him a sad smile and let her teardrops fall. The baby sensed something was wrong and looked at his mom questioningly. The mom just looked at him. _

"_My precious baby," started the woman, "born in a world of violence. I'm sorry I couldn't have given birth to you after all this chaos is over. But your mom is to be executed for being a magician. I hope you have a brighter future after this deep slumber." With that said she sat the baby down on the sand, much to the baby's dismay, and took off the pendant around her neck, placing it near the baby. _

_Voices in the background signaled to the woman that she had to hurry and hide her baby. Murmuring words silently the pendant arose from its place and shone brightly. The baby just giggled at the light emitting from the pendant and reached his tiny hands up trying to catch the pendant. After a few more chants and baby suddenly felt tired and slowly closed his eyes. _

_The pendant gave one last flash before blinding the night. The baby was gone from it's place and the pendant gently floated down onto the sand. The woman, shedding her last tears, dug a deep hole in the sand and dropped the pendant into the hole, wishing a brighter future for her still developing son. Her magic supplied the child with all the things he would need for when he would awaken. The woman had given the baby knowledge and almost every other thing that she was able to do. _

"_Soon I'll be with my love." She said sadly as a mob came into view. One of them raised their gun, and pulled the trigger._

_The life of Yokuta had ended. But the life of her unknown infant was spared._

_Past ends_

Present

Tsuna wondered why he let his mom, who has happily bouncing around the beach and playing with the children; talk him into going to the beach. Tsuna was in a good mood today. It was all because Nana, his mom, had invited Kyoko along. Haru was also there. Gokudera and Yamamoto, as expected, joined him at the beach. Today was an extremely hot day and the trio where dying in the sun.

"Tsuna kun~!" cried Kyoko. Tsuna looked up at his longtime crush, who was running to him holding something in her hands. "Tsuna kun~! Look at what I found when me and Lambo where digging in the sand." She exclaimed as she opened her hands to reveal the item within. It was a pendant with a beautifully colored purple heart-shaped gem attached. There was a huge hole in the middle of the stone and it seemed apparent that there was a tiny hour glass. Tsuna and the others looked at it mesmerized by it's beauty.

"Kyoko-chan it's beautiful." Tsuna said blushing up at Kyoko. Kyoko smiled. "I want you to have it Tsuna kun." She said holding out the pendant to Tsuna. Gokudera huffed. "Juudaime would never wear something so unmanly like that." He grumbled. Yamamoto just laughed. "But it's a gift Gokudera, lighten up." He said playfully slapping Gokudera on the back.

Gokudera started yelling at him, while Yamamoto just laughed. Kyoko frowned. "I wasn't able to celebrate your birthday with you a week ago and I wanted to give this to you as a belated birthday present." She said sadly. Tsuna would have never forgiven himself if Kyoko started crying so he panicked. "Umm! Kyoko-chan! I'll accept the present! Just don't cry." He said with a nervous smile. Kyoko's smile reappeared and she quickly gave Tsuna the pendant before hurrying back to Haru and Lambo who were waiting for her so that they could finish the sand castle.

Tsuna examined the pendant that was now around his neck. If it was for Kyoko he would wear it. Even if he would die in embarrassment if anyone at school found out.

Gokudera looked at his beloved boss. "Are you really going to wear that?" he asked. Tsuna nodded. "If it's for Kyoko, I'll wear it." He said blushing. Yamamoto laughed.

Soon it was time to go and they packed up their stuff and walked all the way back to Tsuna's house, where Nana treated them all to lunch AND dinner, which everyone happily agreed to.

Tsuna went up to his room with Gokudera and Yamamoto as Haru and Kyoko went to help Nana in the kitchen. Once inside Tsuna stared at his pendant. He noticed that the sand in the hour glass had all already gone to the bottom.

Reborn appeared on Tsuna's shoulder. "What is that Dame Tsuna?" he asked. Tsuna jumped as he heard Reborn's voice. "It's nothing Reborn." He said. Reborn jumped off Tsuna's shoulder and aimed his gun at Tsuna. "Tell me." He commanded. Tsuna began to panicked. At that same time, Lambo ran into the room knocking Gokudera over who accidentally pushed Reborn.

Due to all of this, Reborn who was going to shoot Tsuna tripped a little and fired the gun. Tsuna put his hands up to defend himself, but instead of hitting him the bullet hit the pendant. Tsuna gasped as he thought he would lose the one gift Kyoko gave him. But instead of breaking in contact, the pendant emitted a glow and shone brightly, blinding them all, minus Reborn who just happen to have on Leon sunglasses.

After the light show was over, Tsuna rubbed his eyes a few times and looked around. Looking ahead of him Tsuna's eyes widened.

"HHIIEEEE?!" he shouted. In front of the trio, Lambo and Reborn was a boy the same age as them in an oversized T-shirt on sleeping soundly on the floor.

Gokudera glared at the sleeping boy and took out his dynamites. "Juudaime you need me to get rid of him?" he asked. Tsuna shook his head frantically. "There's no reason to take away an innocent life!" he screamed. Yamamoto put his hand in front of the boy's sleeping face. "Aha, relax Tsuna, He's still breathing." He laughed. Suddenly the boy stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

The boy got up and looked around the room. "?" he looked at Tsuna and the others who were staring back at him. Yamamoto smiled. "Nice to meet you!" he exclaimed. The boy got frightened by Yamamoto's cheerfulness. Yamamoto took noticed and laughed. "Sorry aha. My name is Yamamoto what's yours?" he asked. The boy looked questioningly at him. "?" he questioned. Yamamoto smiled. "That's my name." The boy blinked. "Oh! Sorry I haven't talked to a person before so I didn't know sorry. But my name is Zeru. Please to meet you." he said. All he got as a response were confused faces. "Never spoken to a person?" Yamamoto asked. Zeru nodded sheepishly. "Well… I've been imprisoned in that pendant for as long as I can remember. So I haven't been in contact with people for a long time." He said.

Gokudera frowned and huffed. Tsuna frowned at his friend. "Gokudera don't be mean!" he exclaimed. Gokudera apologized to Tsuna. Tsuna looked at the boy in front of him. "Ano, my name is Tsuna and that is Gokudera." He told the boy. The boy looked at all of them. "Oh nice to meet all of you." Zeru said smiling brightly. The atmosphere around them brightened. Zeru's smiled dropped and brought his face closer to Tsuna.

"HIIE?!" Tsuna exclaimed as they were only a few inches apart. Zeru looked at the pendant around Tsuna's neck. His eye's widened and looked at Tsuna. "What's my mom's pendant doing around your neck?" Zeru asked. Tsuna looked at him. "Ahh… well…my friend found it on the beach while digging the sand up." He said. Zeru smiled sadly. "So that's what my mom did." He said sadly. The three boys felt bad for Zeru. Yamamoto patted him on the back. "Don't be sad! Your mom probably did it to protect you." He said happily. Zeru thought about it. "What would be so dangerous that my mom had to hide me from the world for 14 years?" he asked. Yamamoto shrugged. "Something big?" he questioned. Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Well duh!"

Tsuna stared at the pendant "So this was your mom's." He said as he held the pendant up and observed it. Zeru stared hard at the pendant, as if hoping something would happen. Tsuna looked at him. "Where's your mom?" he asked. Zeru frowned. "I think she's no longer in this world." He said. Once again, the three boys pitied Zeru. Zeru smiled at them. "At least she's in a happier place, knowing that I was out of danger." He said.

Reborn kicked Tsuna in the head. "ITAI! REBORN! Why did you kick me? That hurts." He whined. Reborn pouted. "I was being forgotten." He said. Tsuna rolled his eyes. Tsuna gave Zeru some of his old clothes and watched as Zeru got dressed in the new clothes. Tsuna couldn't help but notice that Zeru was even skinnier then he was. Reborn went in front of the still changing boy. He seemed deep in thought. The boy didn't know how to put on the buttoned shirt and Yamamoto helped him out. "Well first we need to set him up to live with someone." Reborn said. Something in Reborn's eyes told Tsuna that it was a bad idea. "Who?" Tsuna asked. Reborn smirked. "Just let me take care of this." He said as he roundhouse kicked Tsuna. Gokudera rushed to Tsuna's side pleading him not to die. Reborn hit him with a Leon frying pan. "Shut up you're loud." He said.

Reborn hopped onto Tsuna's desk took out a piece of paper and started writing on it. After a few seconds of writing, he folded the paper in half and put it in Zeru's pocket. Zeru looked questioningly at him. Reborn motioned for him to follow him. He looked at Yamamoto. "When he wakes up tell him I took Zeru to his new home." He said as he left with Zeru.

-At Hibari's house-

Hibari laid on his couch sleeping soundly when suddenly his doorbell rang. Hibari readied his weapons to beat up whoever disturbed his rest. When he opened the door he saw Reborn standing there. Hibari smirked. "Oh it's the baby. Want to fight?" he asked preparing himself for a fight. Reborn waved his hands. "Maybe later. But I need a favor from you." Reborn said. Hibari looked at him strangely. "Not interested in helping." He said as he was ready to slam the door. Reborn smirked. "If you help I'll gladly fight you one day." He said. Hibari stopped and turned around, waiting to be told the favor. Reborn looked behind him. "You can come out now." He said as Hibari's glance shot up. Up against the wall peeking out at the two of them was a pale feminine male with white hair and green-blue eyes. Hibari stared back at him. Suddenly Reborn went up to the kid, grabbed the kid buy his jean legs and forcefully dragged him in front of Hibari. "You'll be taking care of this kid." Reborn said as he shoved Zeru into Hibari's arms and vanished. Hibari glared at the obviously frightened male in front of him. "Get inside or I'll bite you to death." He said coldly. Zeru looked at him oddly. Suddenly he remembered something and looked into his jean (technically Tsuna's jean,) pocket and took out a piece of paper and gave it to Hibari before going inside. Hibari opened the paper and read it.

_Hibari,_

_This is Zeru. We don't know a lot about him but I assume that he would be a great fighter and a very helpful family member. Take good care of him. Why don't you enroll him into our school and put him in the same grade as Tsuna and the others so that they get to know him more? By the way, He needs clothes. Lend him some of yours, or go shopping with him. On the registration form, say that he is Tsuna's cousin._

Hibari was going to ignore the note until his eyes landed on the final print.

_P.S Do more you do for me, do more I owe you._

_Reborn_

Hibari frowned and set the note down. Zeru was sitting on the couch waiting patiently for Hibari. When Hibari came into his view, Zeru smiled. Hibari frowned and brought his tonfa down onto Zeru's skull. Not too hard and not too gentle. A thin line of blood trailed down Ayagi's forehead and down his chin. Zeru was unfazed and smiled at Hibari. "Um…. My name's Zeru." He said pointing to himself. Hibari just glared at him. Ayagi just smiled and swung his legs. "W-what's your name? he asked, slightly scared by Hibari's intimidating look. Hibari started walking away. Zeru got up and followed him. Hibari brought Zeru to where he would be staying and shoved Zeru inside. Before he left he looked at Zeru. "Hibari Kyouya." He said coolly as he shut the door. Hibari walked to his room and took out a blank student registration sheet and filled it in.

x……………………………x

Author's notes:

Kitty: Yatta! Two stories down!

Matt: only 50 billion more to go :D

Kitty: NANI?!?!? BUT….. IT'S 4 DAY VACATION!

Matt: THINK ABOUT YOUR READERS!!!

Kitty: I guess your right…. :(

Matt: READ AND REVIEW AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO REQUEST A ONE SHOT ASK KITTY! SHE HAS ENOUGH TIME TO WRITE YOU ONE :D. (Only excepting Naruto, Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn, Ouran High, Kingdom Hearts, etc other familiar animes. xDDDD lol)

Kitty: YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE!

Matt: but you love to please people :D

Kitty: …. D: fine.. I'll accept one shot request T_T

X……………………………x


	2. First Day of School

**Heartlace**

Kitty: I'm back with the second chapter~! Sorry it's been a long absence of me from fanfiction but school work's been catching up with me. I just hope I am able to pass my exams! –flails-

Matt: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kitty: ! Matt is sleeping now so he cannot come over to my house and help me edit this so this is all me. I hope I make no more mistakes. (Although Matt isn't much help since readers spott a lot of mistakes.) Hibari disclaimer!

Hibari: kami korusu. –takes out tonfa-

Kitty: eep! Nvm! –shields self with sleeping matt- Yamamoto please disclaim for me!

Yamamoto: sure ahahaha. Kitty-chan does not own KHR Please continue reading.

Hibari: you're all crowding –dark aura-

Kitty: RUN AWAY! PLEASE READERS KEEP READING! –runs-

x………………………………………x

Zeru stared at the instant ramen placed in front of him. Hibari, who was sitting across from him, glared at Zeru. He was holding Hibari up from going to school since Zeru refused to eat the ramen.

Zeru looked at Hibari.

"Hibari-san. I don't feel like eating ramen." He said. Truth was he didn't know how ramen tasted and was afraid of it tasting bad. Hibari glared. Reborn told Hibari to take care of the boy, so he wasn't going to take chanced of Zeru passing out during school.

"Eat it." He said coldly glaring at Zeru.

"I'm not hungry."

Hibari banished out him tonfas. Zeru flinched noticingly and hesitated to pick up his cup of instant ramen. Zeru picked up his chopsticks. Hibari painstakingly taught him how to hold by beating him until he was able to hold it right. He slurped on some ramen. Not bad…not bad at all.

Zeru finished the ramen in 5 minutes. Hibari glared at Zeru was he threw the cup away and washed the chopsticks up. Not waiting for Zeru to finish putting on his shoes and grabbing his messenger bag, Hibari opened the door of his house and stalked away to Namimori High School.

"Ah! Hibari-san!" Zeru called after him as he raced to catch up with Hibari. Hibari just kept on walking. Something about Zeru made Hibari want to bite him to death. Zeru finally caught up with Hibari and struggled to match his pace.

"Where are we going?" Zeru asked Hibari, tilting his head a little. Hibari glared at him. He didn't have to waste his breath talking to this herbivore.

"Eh Hibari-san?" Zeru asked trying to get Hibari's attention. Zeru yelped as he dodged Hibari's incoming attack. Zeru's eyes widened. He had just dodged a surprise attack from Hibari. That would be an achievements considering the things Reborn told him about Hibari while they walked to Hibari's house to drop Zeru off.

Hibari was also amused by Zeru's capability of dodging his attack. Hibari was going to have fun biting this herbivore to death. Zeru blinked at Hibari.

"Hibari-san. You didn't answer my question." Zeru informed him. Hibari shot a fierce glare to Zeru's direction making the boy visibly shudder.

"Be quiet." Hibari warned him as he continued to stroll towards his beloved school. Zeru kept quiet and followed him.

-In class-

Tsuna walked into class with Yamamoto and Gokudera. He smiled and blushed when Kyoko waved at them. Someone collided with Tsuna's back and they both fell to the ground. The boy who ran into him got up and shouted out apologies.

"Ahh! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to collide with you! I hope you forgive me!" cried the person. Tsuna reconigzed that voice and turned around, only to be facing Zeru.

"Zeru-kun?" Tsuna exclaimed. Zeru looked up. Recongnizing Tsuna Zeru smiled.

"Oh Tsuna-kun!" Zeru exclaimed. Zeru scratched his cheek embarrassed.

"Sorry I ran into you Tsuna-kun. Hibari-san told me I would be in this class and forcefully threw me in here." He admitted. Tsuna couldn't believe it. Zeru was also in this class. Tsuna had a feeling that his world just came crashing down. '_Great now things are starting to go chaotic.'_ thought Tsuna.

The teacher came in and everyone sat down besides Zeru. The teacher eyed him and nodded.

"You must be the new student. Welcome to Namimori. I am Mr. Harijo, your teacher. Please introduce yourself to the class." Said the teacher. Zeru nodded dumbfully and faced the class.

"Umm.. My name is Zeru. I guess I'll be in this class for the year. Please to meet your acquaintances." Zeru said bowing to the sweatdropped as Zeru became the gossip of majority of the class. Zeru probably had the special ability to appeal to other people.

The teacher coughed gathering the class' attention.

"Right then. Zeru-kun. Would you please take a seat next to Kyoko. Kyoko raise your hand please."

Kyoko raised her hand and smiled as Zeru made his way to the available seat next to her. Tsuna cried mentally. '_I wish I was the one sitting next to her.'_ He mentally sobbed.

The teacher started the lesson. The lessons droned on and Zeru was doing quiet well with the lessons. Especially in History and Math.

The math teacher finished writing the equation on the board.

"Right then. This here is a complex equation that im sure most of you would not get until you get to college, but try your best to answer it. I will explain it shortly." Said the teacher. Tsuna sighed. This teacher always delivered the hardest equations to the class. This teacher was obviously expecting too much. Tsuna's eyes stared at Zeru as he hesitated to raise his hand.

"Yes Zeru?" the teacher asked.

"Could the answer be 2 to the power of ten?" Zeru asked. The teacher stared at him. Then at the board.

"Yes that is correct!" he exclaimed, amazed that someone besides Gokudera understood the equation.

-During Lunchbreak-

"You're just as smart as Gokudera Zeru-kun!." Yamamoto said as he gave Zeru two thumbs up. Gokudera frowned and pointed a finger at Zeru.

"For the tenth I will exceed in all subjects and be acknowledge by him! I will not let you ruin my perfect streak!" He cried. Tsuna sweatdropped. That didn't even make sense! Well to Tsuna it didn't. Zeru cocked his head at Gokudera. Zeru smiled.

"Don't worry Goku-kun. I'm sure you'll always be number one." He said giving thumbs up to Gokudera. There was a moment of silence as Gokudera had a faint blush on his cheek. Gokudera scoffed, got up from his seat and walked out of the class. Zeru blinked.

"Was is something I said?" Zeru asked the 2 other boys. Yamamoto and Tsuna were just as confused as Zeru. What just happened? Yamamoto smiled.

"You probably surprised him or something!" he laughed. Zeru looked confused. Tsuna smiled at Zeru.

"It's ok Zeru-kun. I don't think Gokudera is mad at you." He assured Zeru. Zeru beamed brightly and smiled.

"You're right. I was thinking too much." He said and went back to eating.

Suddenly the door of the classroom opened Tsuna shrieked as to who came in.

"Hibari san?"

x…………………………x

Kitty: Let us finish with a cliff hanger :D

Matt: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kitty: …… -smacks Matt with a frying pan-

Matt: K.O x_x

Kitty: oops bad idea –sweatdrop- Please review with ur opinions and light criticism. I'll been looking forward to them. See you all next time~! Ja ne~


	3. The Great Devil

The Devil

Kitty: ok I finally update this. Sorry! Summer vacation literally kills me! T_T

Matt: At least she's motivated by the fact that Summer is almost over and school is going to start.

Kitty: I swear when school starts, im going to become the true asian I am and pass all my classes with flying colors! And I promise to make enough to AT LEAST write up a chapter for one of my stories.

Matt: She's looking for someone to be able to remind her to update at least once a day. I won't be her manager anymore, I got college to worry about.

Kitty: Sorry readers! I promise PROMISE not to abandon fanfiction anymore. Please hate me and not the story for the super late update. The story is to be loved! D; so is Zeru! I'm a failure at being a writer. OTL

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own the house I live in, where would I have enough money to own a superbly awesome anime like Katekyo Hitman Reborn?

=ENJOY!=

"Well im hungry so…" and with that Zeru grabbed an onigiri that Yamamoto had offered him earlier and was about to take a bite.

The door opened with such force that everyone in the classroom jumped a good feet into the air. Zeru shuddered as he felt that the room temperature and atmosphere had dramatically changed. Tsuna shrieked as he saw who came in.

"Hibari san!" Tsuna cried. Zeru, who was about to take a bite from the rice ball, stopped his motion and turned to face Hibari. Hibari was glaring at him. It looked more like he was glaring at Zeru's soul, deep deep inside Zeru. Hibari's deadly glare send chills to crawl down Zeru's back.

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Zeru just remained at their seats, which was deadly close to where Hibari was standing. The rest of the class had somehow disappeared from Zeru's vision. Quirking an eyebrow, Zeru looked around the classroom. Besides Zeru and the group, the rest of the class went to a corner far away from Hibari. Zeru raised an eyebrow. 'Is he that scary?' Zeru thought.

"Oi you." Hibari's voice made Zeru turn around to face him again. Sure enough Hibari was staring directly at him. Zeru's eyes widened as much as Tsuna's, when they realized who he was talking to.

"Me?" Zeru asked bewildered pointing to himself. Hibari's glare at him intensified, signaling to Zeru that yes, Hibari is indeed talking about him. He looked between Yamamoto and Tsuna, silently asking them if he had done anything wrong. Yamamoto shrugged and handed Zeru a juice box. Zeru was about to gladly take it, had Hibari not grabbed him by the collar and began leading him out of the room.

"Wait Hibari! You're half choking me and half dragging me!" Zeru informed Hibari. Hibari just lead him out of the room. Zeru looked at Tsuna mouthing for him to help, but Tsuna was too terrified of Hibari to do anything. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at Hibari's actions. He smiled.

"Hey Hibari! If you drag him too far he'll end up falling!" he called after. Hibari sent him a murderous glare. If looks could kill, Yamamoto would be dead, bloody and dead. Yamamoto just grinned. That was just how Yamamoto dealed with Hibari. Yamamoto turned to Zeru.

"I'll see you later Zeru!" he said as Zeru was dragged out of the room, and out of sight.

Zeru struggled not to fall as Hibari dragged him away. Finally Hibari let Zeru go and Zeru stumbled and fell onto his butt.

"Don't sit on the floor." Hibari said coolly. Zeru got up and rubbed his throbbing butt cheeks.

"Funny, I don't think that rule even exist in school." Zeru said. Hibari glared at Zeru. Zeru wondered how many times Hibari spent glaring at people. Probably as much times as Goku-kun mentions his devotion to Tsuna. Zeru yelped as Hibari's tonfa made contact with his chest. No broken bones, which is good news, but that was going to leave a nasty bruising. Zeru winced as he shielded the bruise with his hand, brushing it lightly.

"What was that for?" Zeru asked Hibari, his breathing a little pained and labored. Hibari smirked at him.

"You didn't dodged this time." He stated. Zeru looked at Hibari weirdly. So Hibari hit him to see if he would dodge or react? Zeru shrieked as the tonfa made contact with his shoulder. Again no broken bones, but dam a bruise was going to form.

"I'm starting to think you're some kind of sadist." Zeru mumbled to himself, hoping Hibari didn't heard him. Unfortunately Hibari heard him and glared.

"Do you want to be beaten unconscious?" Hibari asked. Zeru jumped at that idea shook his head. Unknown to him it appeared to be an empty threat.

"Fine not a sadist." Zeru said waving his hands in front of him to try and fend off incoming attacks.

"More like a demon." Zeru stated. Hibari struck Zeru two more times on his already beaten shoulder.

"Hey!" Zeru cried as narrowly dodged another attack on his already abused shoulder.

"You're going to break it eventually you know."

Hibari frowned a little. It wasn't fun when Zeru didn't dodge his attacks. In fact, Hibari felt a weird feeling everytime he hit Zeru hard enough to bruise/injury him. Maybe to test it. Hibari lightly tapped Zeru on the head. Nothing. Hibari 'tapped' Zeru's head again, noticeably harded. Zeru winced and rubbed his head.

"Hibari! That hurts you know!" Zeru pouted. There it was again. Everytime he physically hurt Zeru, the feeling would come back. Hibari shrugged this feeling away.

"Hmph. How boring." Hibari said as he stalked off. Zeru tilted his head confused.

"Boring? What's boring?" Zeru asked himself as he turned towards his classroom. Hibari stopped and glared at him.

"I never said you could leave." Hibari said icily. Zeru turned to him confused.

"I don't know about you, but I would not want to be beaten like a piñata." Zeru said. Hibari just glared at him causing the hairs on Zeru's neck to stand up.

"Besides," Zeru stated. "I still didn't eat yet." Hibari walked up to Zeru and grabbed him by the hand and dragged him yet again. Zeru didn't struggle this time, he knew it was futile.

Hibari made his way to the reception room and shoved Zeru onto the back of the couch making Zeru tumble over it and miraculously be seated on in in a comical fashion. If Hibari was into humour he would have laughed. Zeru must have been into humour as he giggled at how comical he must have looked. Hibari shut the door and made his to his desk, sat down and began to work on the paperwork. Zeru pouted.

"If that's all you're going to do why am I here?"

"To keep me company."

"So even the great devil gets lonely." Zeru said, earning another glared from Hibari. Zeru huffed.

"I'm hungry." He whined.

"And you're annoying."

"But I didn't eat yet!" Zeru continued to complain. Hibari was started to regret his decision of keeping Zeru here. Luckily Zeru stopped complaining and crossed his arms and pouted.

"You do realize I'm missing my classes right?" he asked. Hibari shrugged.

"I'll inform your teacher."

"When am I going back to class?"

"When I say you can leave."

"Then what's the point of me even being at school?" Zeru asked. If all he was going to do was sit here and watch Hibari do paperwork, Zeru wouldn't have come. Too boring.

Zeru's tummy kept growling. Sighing Zeru laid on the couch and began to get some shut eye. Minutes later his peace was ruined when something landed on his stomach. Glancing down he saw a paper bag. Quirking his eyebrows, he looked at the contents. Food. Zeru looked at Hibari. Surprised that Hibari had given him his lunch. Hibari stopped working and glared at him.

"Eat herbivore. I don't want to be interrupted by your upset stomach." Hibari merely said. Zeru blushed. Was it really that loud? Picking up an onigiri from the bag Zeru bit down.

"Thanks Hibari-kun."

"Hmmph."

"I guess even the greatest devil can show compassion."

"…"

"…"

"Kami Korosu."

=END=

Kitty: you guys like it? ^^ please review and show how much u care ;D it motivates me to update faster ^^

Matt: so Hibari finally said kami korosu?

Kitty: yeah I noticed too o

Matt: HIBARI HAS A HEART!

Kitty: maybe it's an illusion I played :U

Matt: hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^ there's more to come ;D


	4. Rebirth of the Powers Within

**Rebirth of the Senses Within**

**Kitty: Sorry it took so longgg! –cries-**

**Matt: we'll talk more later.. Zeru! Disclaimer!**

**Zeru: Hai! Kitty-Chan does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If she did there would be random episodes that don't have anything to do with storyline.**

**Matt: don't forget to read and review! :D Makes Kitty update faster~!**

=Pagebreak=

Zeru woke up with a jolt and look at his clock.

_8:00AM_

Zeru gasped and slapped his forehead. He was late for school. Why didn't Hibari wake him up this time? Saving that question for later, Zeru stumbled out of his bed and went to his joint bathroom to get ready in 5 minutes. Miraculously, 5 minutes later Zeru emerged from his bathroom inhis school uniform and walked out of his room. Only to walk into Hibari.

"Hibari-kun you're still here?" Zeru stared at him bewildered. Wasn't today a school day? Hibari frowned and raised an eyebrow at Zeru's attire.

"I forbid you from getting that uniform dirty outside. Only wear it for school." Zeru blinked. Aren't they suppose to be going to school?

"But… shouldn't we be going to school now?" Zeru asked blinking at Hibari. Hibari glared at Zeru.

"Herbivore, what are you talking about?"

"Ehh?" Zeru was clueless. Why wouldn't they be going to school?

"Today is Saturday."

"…"

"…"

"Ehh?" Zeru stared at Hibari. What's so special about Saturday?

"It's a day off from school." Hibari stated coldly, toning his voice so that he sounded like he was telling a baby. Zeru looked at the calendar bewildered.

"We don't have school on Saturday!" he exclaimed. Hibari hit Zeru with his tonfa.

"You're too loud."

"But there's no school on Saturday?"

"Nor on Sunday."

"Ehhh?" Zeru did not know any of this. Hibari narrowed his eyes at Zeru. Said boy shuddered under Hibari's stare.

"I told you this yesterday."

"Oh… I knew that!" Zeru said. Hibari just stared at him.

"You didn't hear a thing I said did you?" Hibari asked, rather stated because he already knew the answer.

"Uhh….. I did listen?" Zeru said in a questioning tone.

Hibari frowned and glared at Zeru. Zeru fidgeted under his intense stare.

"Ya know Hibari. It's not nice to stare." Zeru informed Hibari. That earned him a knock on the head.

"Owww! I was just teaching you manners! Zeru whined. That coment earned him another knock on the head. Zeru rubbed his abused just stared at Zeru then started walking back to his room.

"Take off that uniform." Hibari told Zeru while facing his room.

"If I find a speck of dirt on our school uniform, you'll wake up in the hospital." Hibari said giving Zeru the 'I'm-not-kidding-I'll-really-do-it' glare. Zeru squeaked and ran to his room to change into other clothes. Well he didn't really have much clothes. Only the clothes Tsuna gave him.

Dressing up in Tsuna's old shirt and pants Zeru stopped and stared at his shoulder.

Nothing there. Zeru stared at his chest.

Nothing there either. Zeru scratched his head. Didn't Hibari hit him yesterday? So shouldn't there be a couple of bruises on his chest and shoulder?

"Neh Hibari?" Zeru called out. No reply. Scratching his head his threw on the shirt and walked to Hibari's room, knocking on the door.

"Hibari-kun?" Zeru called out as he knocked on the door. Hibari opened the door and glared at Zeru.

"I was napping." He said with so much intensity that Zeru flinched.

"Well I have a question." Zeru said fidgeting with his fingers. Hibari can be such an intiminating person. Hibari glared at Zeru.

"I'm not interested in answering simple questions." He said as he started to shut the door. Zeru quickly pushed the door so that it wouldn't close.

"Wait Hibari! It's quick please?" Zeru asked looking at Hibari with the big brown eyes he possessed. Hibari softened his glare a little.

"Take that look off your face before I wipe it off."

"Ehh? What face?" Zeru asked clueless, fear flickered past his eyes at the threat. Hibari frowned. Hibari wondered why such a weak looking herbivore would capture his interest.

"Hmmph." Hibari said as he turned away from the door and walked back to his desk. When Zeru thought it was safe he entered Hibari's room.

It was like any other room. All neat, and white. And is that a bird? Said bird flew off it's spot on the bed post and circled Hibari's head before landed down. But it soon changed it's plans when it spotted Zeru and started to fly towards Zeru.

Zeru peeped in surprise as the bird flew in front of him, looked him in the eye and then land on his head. Unknown to him Hibari was watching. Zeru smiled at the bird he couldn't see that was on his head.

"Hibari! Hibari!" cried the little bird. Zeru giggled a little.

"Hello little critter. What's you're name?"

"Hibird! Hibird!" cried Hibird in his little high pitched voice. Zeru grinned. This little bird was so cute.

"Well my name is Zeru. Nice to meet you."

"Zeru! Zeru!"

"Now you're know my name." Zeru grinned. He could talk to this bird all day. Even if it only gave him one word replies. Hibari frowned a little. He felt….ignored?

"Herbivore." Hibari said. Zeru blinked.

"You know herbivores are plant eaters." Zeru stated.

"…" Hibari didn't know what he was getting at.

"I'm pretty sure I'm an obnivore." Zeru said. Hibari frowned at Zeru.

"You had a question. Hurry up before I change my mind into answering." Hibari informed him. Zeru then remembered his current quest into walking into Hibari's room.

"Oh! Remember yesterday? When you hit my in my chest and shoulder hard?" Zeru asked Hibari. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't hard herbivore." Hibar stated as if it was a fact.

"Well to any normal human it would classify as hard."

"Hmmph."

"Well anyway do you remember?"

"Idiot of course."

"Hard enough to bruise right..?"

"I guess." Hibari said. Zeru fidgeted with his fingers and rocked back and forth.

"Well I was checking those bruises yesterday and they arne't there anymore."

"…"

"…"

"So you want me to hit you hard enough to form a bruise is that correct?"

"What? No!" he outburst caused Hibird to jump off his head and circle the air around them.

"Idiot then why bring this up?"

"Yesterday when I checked… it was starting to form a nasty bruise."

"…"

"If I remember correctly, bruises don't just come and go in less then 20 hours. I was wondering if you know anything about this."

"Idiot why would I know about your body."

"Well you've been awake and aware of things longer then me. I've been sleeping all these 14 years."

"…"

"…"

"I'm guessing you're not going to answer."

"Quit stalling and get out of my room." Hibari said to Zeru glaring at him. Zeru held his hands up in front ofhim.

"Ok ok." Zeru walked out of the room.

An hour later Zeru was starting to get bored.

"It's not even 12 yet." Zeru said pouting. Maybe Tsuna and the others would know what to do. Zeru concluded that he was going to go hang out with Tsuna and walked out of his room.

"I'm sure Hibari would like me to be out of his hair for a few hours." Zeru said to himself and he got to the front entrance. Putting on his shoes Zeru prepared to walk out of the door.

"Herbivore what are you doing?" A voice behind him made him freeze in place. Zeru turned around and looked at Hibari.

"Oh sorry if I disturbed your nap Hibari-kun." Zeru apologized. Hibari just gave Zeru an expressionless face.

"You didn't answer my question idiot."

"So now I've been promoted from herbivore to idiot." Hibari glared at Zeru and took out his tonfa. Zeru looked at the weapons in Hibari's hands. Oh right he was suppose to answer Hibari's question.

"I'm going to hang out with Tsuna." Zeru told Hibari. Hibari frowned at Zeru.

"No."

"But this way I wouldn't disturb you in anyway."

"Well if you stay quiet the house day I wouldn't be disturbed."

"But I'm bored." Whined Zeru. A whole day doing nothing but hanging around at home? That didn't sound like much fun. Hibari glared at Zeru.

"Then I guess you'll be extremely bored for the next two days." Hibari informed Zeru as he walked back to his room.

"Ehhh? But boring is no good." Zeru said in disbelief. He'll die of boredom.

"And if you sneak out I'll find you and put you to sleep for eternity."

"Wahh you're a cold hearted beast! A demon! I hate you Hibari-kun!You're the worst person there is! Baka, baka, baka!" cried Zeru not even thinking. As soon as his words processed through his mind Zeru clapped a hand over his mouth in shocked and stared at Hibari who just looked at him.

"…"

"…"

"kami korosu."

"Wait Hibari I didn't mean it!" Zeru cried flailing his arms. But it was no good Hibari was already swinging his tonfa.

"Wait! Freeze!" Zeru yelled as he closed his eyes for the impact.

Seconds ticked by. Nothing happened. Zeru looked around. Hibari was still looming over him but he wasn't hitting him. In fact… he wasn't moving at all. Zeru looked at Hibari confused. Waving his hand in front of Hibari's unmoving face Zeru looked around.

Spotting the clock he looked at it. It wasn't moving either. It was as if time froze.

"Ehh? What's happening?" he asked himself.

"You did it! You unlocked your hidden powers." Came a voice behind him.

"Ehh?" Zeru looked behind him. A girl was standing before him. She appeared the same age as him. Same eyes. Same hair color. She looked like the girl version of him. Zeru looked at her confused.

"Sorry but… who are you?" he asked cautiously. The girl laughed.

"Forgive me I haven't introduced myself. The name is Mir. Pleasure to meet you." She said as she bowed to him. Zeru looked confused.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"And why is time frozen?"

"Because you commanded it to stop."

"Ehh?"

"Don't you remember? You said 'freeze.' If the holy one says freeze then all will freeze around him."

"Holy…one…?" Zeru asked confused.

"Yes Divine One."

"Ok…" Zeru was confused. This wasn't adding up.

"But that does't explain why you're here. No offence or anything. It's not like I don't want you here."

"Oh so you DO want me here." Mir asked him smiling at Zeru's flustered face.

"Ah! N-no! T-that's not what I meant! Um… w-what did I mean? I-it's not what you're thinking! I-I'm sorry if it came out wrong!" Zeru stuttered. Mir giggled.

"You're so adorable."

"Ehh? A-a-dorable?" Zeru cried blushing. This was not something a guy wanted to hear in his life. A girl calling them cute. Well maybe if he was younger.

"Back to you're question. I am your guidance. Or your instructor for your powers."

"My powers…?"

"Indeed Divine One. You have powers no ordinary human possess. Powers your mom gave you."

"You knew my mom?" Zeru asked. Mir smiled.

"No I just assumed. I AM as old as you."

"Ah…" Zeru said in disappointment. He wanted to ask her about his mom if she knew her. Mir giggled.

"I am basically here to train you to use your powers in your control. They've been out of control since you have awaken from your slumber."

"You must be mistaken. I don't possess powers. I can't."

"Then explain why your friend over there is frozen as we speak." Mir piped in amused. Zeru cocked his head.

"Uhh…"

"And explain how you're wounds healed in an incredibly short amount of time."

"Uhh…"

"And-"

"Ok ok! I get it! So I DO have powers!"

"Good it is better to admit then to deny."

"This is confusing." Zeru said scratching the back of his head. This was becoming a little too strange to him. What is going on around here? What is he missing?

Mir laughed.

"Well it looks like our meeting will come to a stop now. I'll see you soon." Mir said as she waved.

"Wait what do you mean soon?" but it was too late. Mir was already gone. Zeru looked around him.

"Still frozen I see. Hmmm… If I say freeze and time freezes then would it work for anything else?" Zeru asked himself.

"Uh… go?" Time started to move and Hibari swung his tonfa down to meet air. Hibari blinked and started over at where Zeru was standing, lost in thought.

"Herbivore how did you dodge that?" Hibari ased Zeru. Zeru looked at Hibari deep in thought.

"I…don't know."

"Hmmph. Idiot." Hibari walked back to his room.

"Can I go outside?"

"No."

"Aww! Fine." Zeru pouted as he walked to the living room and turned on the T.V. Flipping over the channels he decided on a cartoon.

"Let the boring 2 days being." Zeru said as he pouted.

=TBC=

Kitty: ohohohoho I finally updated this.

Matt: after months of neglect.

Kitty: Well I have homeworks, and projects, and other late late late fanfictions to complete.

Matt: well be a more devoted fanfiction writer!

Kitty: wahh I'm sorry! T_T –cries-

Matt: anyway please feel free to post a review yelling at Kitty for talking SO LONG to update, and what you think of the new addition of the story Mir!

Kitty: don't forget to leave suggestions, feedback and your continuously growing thoughts about our little adorable Zeru :D

Zeru: im not adorable! D:


	5. It all starts

Kitty: So…. I have NOT abandoned this story. Although im sure people abandoned it since they never review anymore. OTL PLEASE TELL ME YOU LIVEEEE AND REVIEW MORE 8U

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo hitman Reborn. I know… we all wish we did. ;n;

xxxxxxxSTARTxxxxx

A laugh was heard. In the masion of a Mafioso.

"Fuu~ Boss! I think we found something extremely interesting. I'm sure you'd like to hear this as well." Said a male smirking like a madman. The boss sat on his high throne doing his paperwork. His pen stopped in his hands when he heard his servant. He looked up.

"Him?" he inquired. "You better explain the situation to me fast Hidiko. I'm not one to be paitent." The Higher upper said. To emphasize his point he held his gun up to his most valued and royal right hand man. Hidiko chuckled.

"Not one to wait are we Boss?" he smirked. The Boss smirked.

"Oh you know me too well." He said cocking his gun pit at the red head. The red head smirked.

"You remember our precious Yokuta don't you?" he said smirking when his boss lowered his gun intrigued already. The boss nodded.

"Go on servant." He said. Hidiko laughed.

"Apparently she had a child. A little boy." The Boss's eyes widened.

"But how? We never knew."

"Yokuta raised him in secrecy. When we chased her to kill her she must of hid her child from our eyes and from the world." Hidiko explained. He licked his own lips. This was exciting. To know what this kid might be the last of his kind. The boss frowned.

"And then means this kid is…." The Boss didn't know how to finished his sentence, but Hidiko did.

"Yes my Lord. This kid is the last of his kind. Anmon." He grinned as his Boss smirked.

"If we get our hands on him…"

"Yes you read my mine Boss. We would be able to take over the world if we could use him."

"That is… if he works for us like a good little boy." Boss said frowning as he thought back on Yokuta, their last Anmon. She had betrayed them when she found out what they were doing and took them on to free herself and the world from their clutches. She was strong indeed, but he, Yorikashiku Edgenzer, had an advantage; in numbers. Hidiko clicked his tongue.

"Don't worry Boss I have a plan." This appealed to the Boss' interest.

"Oh? Let's hear it."

"Patience my dear Lord. I must test my theory." Hidiko said. The Boss frowned and pointed his gun. Hidiko was unfazed and grinned like a madman.

"You mean you don't have a plan." The Boss said. Hidiko clicked his tongue.

"Now who ever said that? I'm merely testing out the main factors of this plan."

"Factors?" The Boss asked amused.

"It seems our precious has made attachments with some people." Hidiko said smirking.

"Oh?"

"As soon as I get enough information I'll be able to blackmail him into joining us."


	6. A very Boring Sunday

Kitty: yea so…. Finally updating this! Since I have time and…. Nothing to do xDDD

Kiki: We do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. So don't file a court case against us! ^^;

=Begin!=

Zeru woke up on the couch and sat up tiredly, his muscles screaming from the very uncomfortable and awkward position he slept in. That's the last time he would fall asleep on the couch. Zeru looked at the calendar. It was Sunday today…right? Zeru had no idea how long he was sleeping.

Suddenly he heard footstepped coming down. Turning his head to face the staircase, Zeru saw Hibari emerge. Along with Hibird flying around him. Hibird saw Zeru and immediately flew around the boy.

"Morning! Morning!" cried Hibird. Zeru then knew it had passed a day. So it was Sunday today. He sighed and held out a finger for Hibird to settle on and pet the bird gently.

"Morning Hibird!" he said cheerfully. Then he turned to face Hibari who was studying him

"Morning Hibari-kun." He said a little less friendly. He still was a little mad at being held indoors against his will. Hibari gave him what sounded like a scoff and walked into the kitchen. Zeru sighed again and flopped back on the couch on his side, wincing a little at the screaming of his sore muscles. Yea. He definitely was not going to sleep on the couch again. Turning over so his back was against the firm couch cushion he stared at the ceiling. He thought about what happened yesterday. Time stopping and his encounter with Mir.

_You called Divine One?_

Zeru shrieked and fell unceremoniously off the couch. Hibird circled him.

"Zeru! Fell!" it sang out as Zeru laid face down on the floor. The floor was actually more comfortable then the couch. Hibari entered the living room to find Zeru face down on the floor. He frowned.

"What are you doing?" he asked, not really caring though. Zeru turned over so that his back was against the floor and he was looking up at Hibari.

"You know the floor is more comfortable than your couch." Zeru told Hibari. That eanred him a little kick to the side.

"Ow hey! Why are you suddenly offended for your furniture?" Zeru cried, one hand cradling his side. Hibari glared at him.

"Herbivore you didn't answer my question." He said coldly. Zeru sighed.

"I'm an omnivore aren't I?" he said, when he noticed the Hibari was about to kick him again Zeru flailed around on the floor.

"Wah! I fell off the couch!" he answered wanting to protect himself from being kicked again. Hibari seemed satisfied with having his question answered and walked away.

"You're weird." Hibari said as he walked away again. Zeru puffed his cheeks annoyed.

"You're not normal either." He said softly under his breathe hoping Hibari didn't hear him. Luckily he didn't. Zeru looked at the ceiling.

"Why'd I fall off again?" he asked himself. He could have sworn he heard a voice.

_Indeed you did here a voice Divine One._

Zeru looked around him. There was no one in the room besides him and Hibird who was flying around singing Namimori's Anthem. So who's talking to him? Zeru heard a giggle.

_Relax Divine One. 'Tis but I Mir. Don't tell me you forgot me already?_

Zeru got up from his spot on the floor and looked around incredulously.

"Well no I didn't forget about you." He said. He must have looked weird if anyone were to look through the window and see him talking to himself. But then again, who was stupid enough to peek inside the feared Hibari's house?

_I'm glad you didn't forget about me Divine One._

Zeru rubbed the back of his head.

"It's a little embarrassing being called Divine One Mir. And where are you?" he asked. Mir's laugh filled his head.

_Now, now Divine One. I am required by the law to call my master Divine One. Fear not where I am. I am merely inside of you._

Zeru sweat dropped.

"Inside of me…?" he asked. This was very confusing.

_You need not speak with your mouth. Use your mind. I can hear your thoughts, Divine One._

'Okay….?'Thought Zeru, figuring that he should start doing that to make himself look… less crazy.

_That's better, Divine One._

'What do you mean inside of me?' Zeru asked as he felt himself. Mir laughed.

_I mean inside your head. I am merely a counterpart in your mind._

'You mean a conscience?' Zeru thought to himself. He imagine Mir looked amused by his choice of words.

'_If that is what you think of me, that yes I am a conscience.'_

'What are you?' Zeru thought then shook his head. 'I mean… what am I?'

_I am merely a part of you Divine One. As for you second question, you are an Anmon._

'Huh?' An Anmon? What is that?

_I cannot say. For you should try finding out yourself. I am merely here to help you control your powers._

"Powers?" he asked outloud. Hibari choose that time to enter the room. He raised an eyebrow at Zeru's outburst.

"Herbivore, what are you going on about?" He asked, glaring at Zeru as if he insulted him. Zeru looked at Hibari and shrugged.

"I wish I knew." He said truthfully. Hibari scoffed again and went up to Zeru. Grabbing him by the arm he marched Zeru upstairs and into his room.

"Hibari-kun?" Zeru questioned. Hibari glared at him.

"Get dressed. We're going for a walk." He stated. Zeru's eyes brightened up.

"We're going outside?" he asked excitedly. Hibari forced himself not to roll his eyes.

"Where else would we walk?" he barked. Zeru smiled and turned around to start changing as Hibari turned around and went downstairs and put on his shoes.

As he was walking out of the house he heard fumbling behind him.

"Ah! Wait up, Hibari-kun! Don't leave me behind!" Zeru cried as he hastily put on his shoes and ran up to catch up to Hibari.

"Herbivore, you're too slow." Hibari said. Zeru frowned but said nothing, as he walked with Hibari.

"Neh where are you going?" Zeru asked Hibari.

"Patrolling around town for lawbreakers."

"Eh? Your powers extend to the entire town?" Zeru asked. Hibari hit Zeru on the head with his tonfa.

"Herbivore if you do not wish to come, go home." He asked. Zeru shook his head.

"No way! I'll die of boredom!" Zeru said as he walked on with Hibari.

"Even if this activity is boring as well it still beats sitting around doing nothing." That earned Zeru another tonfa to the head.

"Owwww!" Zeru whined as Hibari kept on walking, seemingly ignoring Zeru and his whining.

At a distance, a shadow could be seen watching Zeru and Hibari interact within a safe distance. Then the shadowy person turned around and vanished.

=TBC=

Kitty: Read and Review! It divides your waiting time for the next chapter by….. a lot.

Kiki: uh oh. I divided by Zero again.

Kitty: HUH?


End file.
